Red Moon
by NuramagoFan
Summary: crita yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Kalafina


**Moshi-moshi minna-san! Kembali bertemu lagi dengan saya sang author super aneh yang bener-bener GaJe tingkat dewa yang akan membuat songfic bergenre angst di fandom Nurarihyon no Mago yang terinspirasi dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh band Kalafina berjudul Red Moon + english sub-nya sekalian. Main pairing kali ini . Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan di sana sini, hehehe...:P. Dan saya sebagai author dari songfic ini mengucapkan : Selamat Membaca!( don't forget to review! )**

**RED MOON**

Disclaimer : Red Moon( the song )©Kalafina

Nurarihyon no Mago©Shiibashi Hiroshi

Red Moon ( the fic )©oikawa rukia

Rating : T

Pairing : 

Warning : OOC, sangat mengecewakan, EYD tidak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya, dll.

_te wo nobashite kimi ni fureta toki__  
><em>_takai onpu ga mune no naka ni hitotsu__  
><em>_kureyuku sora futari de mitsumeta__  
><em>_doko made mo tsuzuku sekai ga__  
><em>_yondeita_

_When I reached out and touched you__**  
><strong>__there was a single high note in my heart__**  
><strong>__As we gazed at the darkening sky,__**  
><strong>__the world that continues on endlessly__**  
><strong>__was calling out_

Perasaan ini terus tumbuh di hati saya, yang tidak bisa saya pendam lagi. Ketika saya menyentuh anda, ketika saya menghabiskan waktu saya bersama anda, ketika saya melihat senyuman anda yang sangat menawan tersebut, saya merasakan jantung saya berdegup kencang. Ya, saya mulai mencintai anda, Rikuo-sama. Karena itulah, saya akan selalu berusaha menjaga senyuman anda, senyuman yang sudah menghanyutkan saya sejak pertama kali saya melihatnya.

_koi ni ochite itami wo shiri__  
><em>_hito wa hito ni nareru no darou__  
><em>_kimi ga naita yoru no mukou__  
><em>_hibiki wataru toki no shinbaru_

_People become people by falling in love__**  
><strong>__and knowing pain don't they?__**  
><strong>__On the other side of the night that you cried__**  
><strong>__the cymbals of time resounded_

Bukankah merupakan suatu hal yang wajar apabila kita, youkai, yang juga merupakan makhluk hidup ini merasakan indahnya dimabuk asmara, seperti saya saat ini, Rikuo-sama? Dan bukankah patah hati itu juga merupakan hal yang wajar bagi makhluk yang mengenal cinta, Rikuo-sama? Tahukah anda, kalau saat ini saya sedang merasakan hal yang biasa disebut patah hati oleh manusia? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, hancurnya perasaan saya kini disebabkan oleh cinta saya kepada anda, Rikuo-sama. Anda sama sekali tidak membalas cinta saya, yang mengakibatkan harus selalu menangis setiap malam ketika melihat anda lebih memperhatikan Yura-chan atau Kana dibandingkan saya.

_kono sora ni egaku futari no karuma ga__  
><em>_ai no uta wo kanaderu to kitto shinjite__  
><em>_akai tsuki no namida shizuka na ongaku__  
><em>_ikite yukou__  
><em>_hikari wo wakeau you ni_

_I surely believe that the karma that we create together in this sky__**  
><strong>__will play a song of love,__**  
><strong>__the tears of the red moon are a quiet music__**  
><strong>__Let's live so that we can share the light_

Dan tahukah anda, kini saya perlahan mulai membenci semua lagu yang menggambarkan betapa indahnya perasaan cinta, karena lagu-lagu tersebut hanya akan membuat saya makin tidak bisa merelakan anda bersama dengan Yura-chan atau Kana.

_kimi no koe ga yondekureta kara__  
><em>_hajimete no negai ga umareta you de__  
><em>_sono te wo tori mihatenu sora made__  
><em>_rokugatsu no akai tsukikage__  
><em>_oikakete_

_Because you called out to me__**  
><strong>__it was like a wish being born for the first time__**  
><strong>__I'll hold your hand until we reach an unfinished sky,__**  
><strong>__chasing after the red moonlight of June_

Namun, anda selalu memberi saya harapan untuk mendapatkan hati anda, Rikuo-sama. Dan sejak saat itu, perlahan-lahan saya mulai terjebak untuk mencintai anda lagi, Rikuo-sama. Saya benci perasaan ini, tapi saya tidak sanggup untuk menghilangkannya.

_umareochita namida no umi__  
><em>_hito wa nando sakebu no darou__  
><em>_tsuieta yume kage no naka ni__  
><em>_hikari are to__  
><em>_hibike areruya_

_How many times have people cried out__**  
><strong>__as they are born into a sea of tears?__**  
><strong>__An alleluia echoes within the shadow of a collapsed dream__**  
><strong>__'let there be light'_

Cinta memang penuh dengan pengorbanan dan air mata. Banyak yang menangis karena cinta. Banyak dendam timbul karena cinta. Cinta dapat menumbuhkan harapan, tapi dapat pula menghanguskan harapan dalam sekejap.

_ikite yuku tada sore dake no karuma ga__  
><em>_yorokobi yori kurushimi wo yobu no wa doushite__  
><em>_yume miru no wa itsumo shizuka na ongaku__  
><em>_kimi to nemuru kanata he todoku you ni___

_Why does the karma of simply living__**  
><strong>__bring more pain than it does joy?__**  
><strong>__I always dream of quiet music__**  
><strong>__so that I can reach across the distance to where it sleeps together with you _

Tapi, status saya dan anda berbeda. Akan sulit bagi saya untuk mendapatkan hati anda, mengingat saya adalah pengawal anda. Mungkin sampai mati sekalipun, mimpi saya untuk selalu bersama anda hanya akan menjadi angan semata.

_kimi ni fureta toki__  
><em>_hajimete no uta ga sekai ni umareta___

_When I reached out and touched you__**  
><strong>__a song was born for the first time in the world_

Inilah bait-bait yang menggambarkan betapa beratnya belenggu yang membelenggu saya saat ini. Bait-bait yang lahir dari perasaan cinta saya terhadap anda. Sebuah lagu yang terlahir ketika saya mulai merasakan rasa cinta ini.

_kudakeochita natsu no naka ni__  
><em>_hibiki wataru nageki no uta__  
><em>_koi mo yume mo itsuka kiete__  
><em>_sore demo mada todokanu koe___

_In the middle of a broken summer __**  
><strong>__resounds a song of lament__**  
><strong>__Both love and dreams will one day disappear__**  
><strong>__but even so my voice doesn't reach__  
><em>

Kini perasaan saya benar-benar hancur, seperti musim panas yang hancur dengan hawa sepanas di gurun dan padang sabana yang tandus, seperti itulah persaan saya sekarang. Kini saya sudah benar-benar putus asa. Semua impian dan ambisi saya hilang seketika begitu mengetahui anda dan Kana kini sudah berpacaran. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk saya sekarang.

_yogoreta te de hana wo kurai__  
><em>_kimi to tomo ni ikiru no darou__  
><em>_horobi no yume toki no mukou__  
><em>_kikoeru deshou__  
><em>_tooi areruya__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__As I take a flower with dirtied hands__**  
><strong>__I wonder if I can live together with you__**  
><strong>__In a dream of destruction at the other side of time__**  
><strong>__you can hear it, right?__**  
><strong>__A far away alleluia_

Ini sama saja seperti ketika saya mengambil sekuntum bunga yang cantik dengan tangan yang kotor, bunga tersebut akan berkurang kecantikannya. Meskipun perasaan saya sudah hancur karena anda, anehnya saya tetap setia mengabdi pada anda dan tetap memendam impian mustahil untuk bisa mendapatkan hati anda.

**End of The Diary**

Tsurara baru saja selesai menulis diary-nya. Kini pikirannya terasa lebih rileks setelah menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di buku diary tersebut. Setelah itu, Tsurara segera berlari ke luar kamarnya setelah mendengar Shima memanggilnya dari luar kamar( di sini ceritanya Tsurara lagi cuti tahun baru). Kini Tsurara telah berpenampilan jauh lebih cantik, karena rambutnya kini berwarna putih setelah dia berumur 15 tahun, sedangkan kini Tsurara sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dan kini Shima telah menjadi tunangannya. Tanpa Tsurara dan Shima sadari, Rikuo yang kini sudah menjadi youkai sepenuhnya hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu yang penuh dengan penyesalan karena dia tidak memilih Tsurara dan lebih memilih Kana yang ternyata lebih memilih Kiyotsugu dan kini meninggalkannya dengan hati yang sangat terluka seperti halnya Tsurara dulu.

Tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya Tsurara masih meninggalkan bait terakhir lagu tersebut di diary miliknya, hanya saja dia belum mau

_kono sora ni tatta ichido dake de ii__  
><em>_ai no uta wo hibikasete homura no you ni__  
><em>_afuredasu yo hageshiku shizuka na ongaku__  
><em>_akai tsuki wa yume wo miru__  
><em>_saigo no sora___

_It's ok if it's just once in this sky,__**  
><strong>__let a song of love resound like a flame__**  
><strong>__It begins to overflow, an intensely quiet music__**  
><strong>__The red moon dreams__**  
><strong>__in the last sky_

"_Semua yang sudah terlanjur, biarkanlah terlanjur, bagaikan sang bulan merah yang terus bermimpi di langit sana, sambil mendengarkan dendangan lagu-lagu cinta yang terus-menerus membakarnya bagai bara api tanpa henti." _

_Sayonara, Rikuo-sama_

_Dari sosok yang __dahulu __mencintaimu,_

_Tsurara Oikawa_

FIN.

**Don't forget to review.**

**Regards, Oikawa Rukia **__


End file.
